sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
How to Upload Audio Samples
How to Upload Audio Samples Ah, the main reason for the SFX Resource: To provide Audio Samples. But... how do you upload Audio Samples? We'll get into that later. But first, it is vitally important to know: What Audio Files are Supported? The answer: Only 1 Aside from MP3's and/or WAV Files, there is only one supported audio file that the Fandom/Wikia sites can handle. And it's certainly an oggy one. What we mean, of course, is none other than... The OGG File Type. It is the only audio file the site can handle. But before you upload it, you'll need to know: How to Make an OGG File The key to making an OGG File is one simple tool: An Audio Converter If you have Audio/Video Converting Software installed on your computer/laptop, it will be essential to making OGG Files. If you have sound files in either MP3s or WAVs, you'll have to convert them to OGG Files. It is the only way, you'll be able to upload them to the site. For this tutorial, we will be using the [] sound effect as an example. And now, onto the the tutorial! Here the following steps to help you know how to upload the Audio Files: Step 1: Entering the Edit Modes First, you must hit the "EDIT" button. That's the button with the pencil on it. You can either click on it or use the drop down arrow near the edit button and choose classic editor. For this tutorial, we will be using the Classic Mode for the editor. For those new to the site, this is the only way to know how to add sounds to the Audio Samples section (OGG files only, please.) Once you're in the Classic Editor Mode, hit the Source Tab, so you'll enter the source mode. EditButton.png|Click Edit and choose Classic Editor. SourceVisual.png|Use Visual or Source mode. Step 2: Setting Up and Preparing to Upload Audio File The first part is easy. Just use the "Heading" Tool to add the "Audio Sample" Section. After that, look into the "Add Features and Media" Tab on the right. AudioSamples.png|Visual mode. AudioSamplesSource.png|Source mode. AddMedia.png|Click Photo. When you enter the Photo Window, you'll be ready for: Step 3: Uploading the Sound File Now, this is the step you need to know. For some reason, the OGG File Type is viewed as a image type. So uploading the OGG Sound File will be easy as long as you view it as an image file. First, Click the Area below the Audio Sample Section, and then click the Photo Button in the Add features and media section on the right. Once you've clicked on the Photo button, click on the Choose File button. This is where you'll need to search for your OGG Files, for you might need to remember exactly where you saved them after you've converted them. Once you've found them, click on one and then upload it. The OGG Sound File will be uploaded as an image/photo. Once the OGG file is uploaded, click on the Add Photo '''button. It will be the same as uploading the sound file. OGGChoose.png|Click Choose file. OGGAdd.png|Click Add photo. Step 4: Publishing the Sound File Nuff said. All you have to do left is hit the '''Publish button! And viola, the Sound File is uploaded and saved! PublishButton.png|Click Publish. AudoSamples.png|All done. And with that, that is how you upload Sound Files! With that knowledge, you'll able to upload plenty of Sound Effects! Just make sure you know which ones to upload. If you need more info on how to help out with this wiki, look at one of the following How-To articles: How to Add Categories How to Make an Image Gallery How to Add Links